My first love
by Aster A Daimonia Eukaristia Al
Summary: But if...  He's come back...  What should I do?


Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

My First LOVE

But if...

He's come back...

What should I do?

6 years ago

"Hei! Aku dulu yang pegang sapu ini"

"Sudah jelas aku! Sekarang minggirlah! Aku mau piket"

"Tapi aku yang mengambilnya lebih dulu!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut bob dan anak perempuan bercepol 2 sedang adu mulut, *seperti yang kita tahu* mereka sedang memperebutkan sebuah sapu.

Semua anak di kelas 4a tidak ada yang memperhatikan ataupun melerai mereka karena mereka sudah terbiasa seperti itu setiap hari.

"Rock Lee, serahkan sapu ini padaku!"

"Tapi aku yang lebih dulu mengambil sapu ini"

"Bukan kau, tapi aku"

"Sudah! Pergilah Tenten, aku mau piket"

"Tapi aku juga piket hari ini.

Dan serahkan sapu itu SEKARANG JUGAAA" pekiknya

Semua siswa yang saat itu sedang melakukan aktivitasnya-ada yang membuat peer,ada yang menghapal untuk ulangan harian nanti ataupun piket- segera berhenti dan memperhatikan anak perempuan bercepol 2 itu.

"Kau berisik sekali sih!" anak laki-laki yang tadi beradu mulut dengan anak bercepol tadi berkomentar. Tapi dengan segera ia merebut sapu yang dari tedi mereka tarik-tarik. Tapi Tenten,anak perempuan itu dengan sigap juga menarik sapu itu sehingga terdengar sebuahj bunyi KREK! Yang keras dan itulah akhir hayat dari si sapu.

Brak!

Meja guru di gebrak oleh seorang guru perempuan berambut bergelombang dengan tatapan garang

"Jadi, siapa yang mematahkan sapu ini?"

"Dia sensei" sahut mereka berbarengan. Dan saling heran mendengar jawaban mereka berdua.

"Jawab. Siapa yang mematahkan SAPU INIII!" Teriakan Anko-sensei menggema di seluruh ruangan *yg membuat kedua anak itu bergidik ngeri*

"Aku sensei" jawab merka berbarengan *lagi*

sekarang Anko sensei tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tadi saling menyalahkan, sekarang saling mengaku,

"Haah baiklah. Kalian silakan pergi" dan tanpa diperintah 2 kali, mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu

Tenten POV

Tadi itu sekilas tentang kenanganku bersama Rock Lee. Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, ia tiba-tiba hilang. Bukan! Bukan hilang tanpa sebab atau diculik*?*. Ia pindah. Itulah sebabnya. Tapi yang membuatku tak bisa melupakannya adalah ia pergi begitu saja, tanpa 'say goodbye' atau 'farewell party'. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa sampai ia tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada disekolah.

Flashback

"Tenten, selamat ya. Kau memenangkan lomba komputer yang kemarin. Dan minggu depan kau akan ke Suna untuk lomba tingkat Negara"

aku hampir-hampir tak percaya apa yang kudengar dari Anko-sensei barusan. Aku menang lomab? Dan akan ke Suna untuk lomba tingkat negara? Wah! Rasanya senang sekali.

Semanjak itu, aku jadi terus mempelajari komputer dari hal-hal mendasar sampai yang rumit Anko-sensei yang membantuku.

Hari keberangkatanpun tiba. Aku pergi diantar oleh teman-teman sekelasku, yang mendoakanku agar aku menang. Tapi, saat kulihat Rock Lee, ia berwajah err aneh? Maksudku penampilannya Memang aneh, tapi kali ini ekspresi wajahnya seperti, sedih ? Ah! Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku harus fokus ke lomba itu.

Setelah lomba selama 3 hari di Suna, aku tidak langsung pulang. Kebetulan, harinya bertepatan dengan libur sekolah. Jadi aku menghabiskan liburanku di Suna di rumah sepupuku, Gaara.

Libur sekolah telah usai, kini saatnya bagi kami masuk sekolah lagi

aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu teman-temanku. Apalagi liburan kali ini cukup lama.

Tapi, waktu itu dia sudah tidak ada

flashback off

saat aku betanya ke teman-temanku, katanya dia pindah

tanpa bicara padaku

jika ia hanya sebatas teman sekelasku, aku gak akan semarah ini

tapi,

It's my first love

"Ma, Pa Tenten pergi"

Sekarang aku sudah kelas 10 SMA, kenangan dia hanyalah masa lalu yang bahkan aku merasa itu hanyalah mimpi.

But if...

He's come back...

What should I do?

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Dan lidahkupun jadi kelu. Aku terpaku ditempat.

"Dia.." ucapku tertahan.

Cowok yang dari tadi kuperhatikan, sehingga aku terpaku.

Siapalagi kalau bukan dia?

Sebuah nama yang dulu selalu ingin kuhindari.

Sebuah nama yang bagaikan mimpi.

Sebuah nama cinta pertamaku.

Rock Lee.

"Rock Lee?" Kupanggil dia dengan setengah ketidakpercayaan bahwa dia adalah Rock Lee, Rock Lee yang itu..

"Maaf kau siapa?"

JLEB

aku merasa ada pisau yang tajam menusuk ulu hatiku.

"Ini aku, Tenten. Teman SD-mu dulu" kataku.

"Tapi di SD Oto, aku merasa tidak ada siswi beernama Tenten"

"Ini aku Rock Lee, kita hampir selalu sekelas di SD Konoha!"

"Maaf aku sudah hampir lupa semua teman SD Konoha ku"

rasanya aku pengen ditelen bumi aja! Selain shock atas pernyataan lupanya Rock Lee terhadapku, hampir semua temannya-terutama teman ceweknya- menertawakanku.

Mungkin karena mereka mengira aku sok kenal sama dia.

Akupun pergi.

Berusaha mengobati luka ini.

Sendirian..

Aku bolos sekolah hari ini. Alasannya cukup sederhana, sakit. Tapi ini sakit hati. Aku memang terlihat tegar diluar. Tapi aku orang yang lemah.

Tok tok tok

tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk dari luar, dan terdengar ibuku berkata dari luar.

"Tenten, ada telepon untukmu"

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku sambil keluar dan mengambil telpon nirkabel dari tangan ibuku.

"Ibu tidak menanyakannya tadi. Mungkin dari teman sekelasmu"

aku hanya menjawab oh pada ibu dan meletakkan gagang telepon itu didekat telingaku.

"Ya hallo" jawabku.

"Tenten!" sepertinya aku mengenal suara di seberang sana.

"Rock Lee?" jawabku setengah ragu.

"Tenten aku didepan rumahmu sekarang" aku keluar kebalkon dan melihat Rock Lee, dengan handphone masih didekat

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Aku, ingin bertemu denganmu." ucapannya terdengar serius bagiku.

"Tapi aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah Tenten. Please. Kalau begitu aku saja yang kekamarmu sekarang"

aku ragu sejenak. Tapi

"Baiklah" akupun lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon dan turun kebawah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku masih dengan nada ketus yang kuselipkan disetiap kata-kataku.

"Errr gak enak kita ngomong disini. Gimana kalo kesana aja" dia menunjuk sebuah restoran fastfood di ujung blok rumahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kamipun berjalan kaki karna jaraknya cukup dekat. Selama diperjalanan kami hanya diam. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Rock Lee padaku? Tanyaku dalam hati. Tapi aku tidak menanyakannya.

Setelah sampai di restoran tersebut, kami duduk. Seorang waitress menyapa kami.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan, nona. Kami punya chocolate cake untuk pasangan"

"Tidak, trims aku pesen chocolate parfait sama french fries aja" sialan tuh waitress orang lagi patah hati gini dibilang pasangan!

"Aku kopi aja"

"Baiklah" dan diapun pergi.

"Now, what do you want to say to me Rock Lee?" tanyaku dengan menegaskan kata Rock Lee.

Dia tidak membalas sindiranku atau berbicara apapun. Dia hanya mengela nafas dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Tenten" panggilnya

"..."

"Aku minta maaf"

"Soal yang tadi? Gak papa kok. Aku tahu kau malu punya temen kayak aku" tandasku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Aku minta maaf soal waktu pindah, aku tidak bilang apa-apa denganmu. Aku, aku"

"Kamu apa?" aku ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini dengan segera. Sebelum aku tidak kuat menahan tangis ini. Kau baru minta maaf sekarang? Sadarkah apa yang kau lakukan Rock Lee?

"Aku...mencintaimu" aku tersentak. Jantungku serasa berhenti memompa darahku. Rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas saat ini.

Beribu pertanyaan berkelebat di otakku.

"Kenapa?" hanya satu kata yang mewakilkan beribu pertannyaan itu. Aku hampir tidak bisa membendung tangisku.

"Aku waktu itupun shock saat ayah menyuruh kami pindah dengan segera"

"..." aku diam, menunggu ceritannya.

"Aku berniat memberitahumu. Tapi...aku tak mampu, Tenten. Aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Dan aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan denganmu"

ada jeda sebentar lalu ia melanjutkan.

"Tapi, berpisah denganmu tanpa memberitahumu itu lebih menyakitkan"

tiba-tiba waitress yang tadi datang membawa pesanan kami. Memotong pernyataan Rock Lee.

Setelah menaruh parfait, french fries dan kopi di meja, iapun berlalu.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, ibu dan ayah bercerai"

aku tersentak kaget. Benarkah itu?

"Dan aku menjadi membenci ibu dan ayah dan juga saat-saat mereka bersama-sama. Jadi aku juga ingin melupakanmu. Tapi, saat aku bicara padamu tadi, aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf dan aishiteru, Tenten. Would you be my girl friend?"

aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab kata-katanya. Dia? Nembak aku? Rock Lee?

Rasanya sangat sulit dipercaya. Tak terasa airmataku mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tenten! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tampak khawatir. "Yah, segitu bancinya kau sama aku, kau sampai menangis?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau bilang ini, Rock Lee? Aku,aku selalu menunggu... Terus menunggumu!" tangisku hampir pecah.

Beberapa pengunjung restoran tampak memperhatikan kami.

Tapi kami tidak peduli itu. Rock Lee memajukan badannya perlahan. Dan mengusap airmataku.

"Maafkan aku Tenten, maafkan aku" gumamnya pelan.

And we are kissed

The End

A/N: gaje? Itu dah pasti :D

kalo banyak yang ngereview, ntar Alfa bikin

fic ini Alfa publish untuk merayakan ulatahnya Rock Lee! Yey!

Walaupun gak tepat waktu sih,

btw, Rock Lee ultah tanggal 27 November loh

yosh! Dengan semangat masa muda silakan mereview!


End file.
